1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telecommunications network-based call queuing operations.
2. Background Art
For businesses that receive many phone calls per day, it is common for a telephone company to provide such subscribers with more than a single incoming telephone line on which to receive calls. These multiple lines are commonly configured as a hunt group. The hunt group has a telephone number associated with it which, when dialed, causes a telephone routing system to attempt to connect the call to each of the incoming telephone lines until an idle line is found.
Many businesses also subscribe to voice messaging or queuing services provided by their telephone company. In such systems, if all the telephone lines in the hunt group are busy or go unanswered, the voice messaging system (VMS) generates a computer-activated message instructing the caller to leave a message. The message is then recorded by the voice messaging system and is stored in a computer, thereby allowing subscribers to listen to the recorded messages and call back the customers who were unable to get through. With queuing services, if all the telephone lines in the hunt group are busy, a computer-activated message is similarly generated instructing the caller that all operators are currently busy, and that the call will be answered in the order received.
While the above call handling features have worked well for the majority of call handling situations, they have their drawbacks. Namely, neither feature allows a caller to choose whether to leave a message or to remain on the line while a call is answered. One solution overcomes this problem through use of a switch-based approach. For example, programmable central office switches may provide prioritized features to a telephone number including queuing, Call Forward Don't Answer to the voice messaging system, and Call Forward Busy Line to the voice messaging system. The routing system typically includes a set of incoming telephone lines that are configured as a multi-line hunt group having a Hunt Group Directory Number associated with it. The Hunt Group Directory Number has queuing, Call Forward Line to the VMS and Call Forward Don't Answer to the VMS features enabled. The multi-line hunt group has further associated with it a set of individual hunt group telephone numbers that are matched to each of the incoming telephone lines. Each individual hunt group telephone number has the features Call Forward Busy Line to the VMS and Call Forward Don't Answer to the VMS enabled, but does not have a queuing feature enabled.
While a switch-based approach combines queuing and voice messaging features with existing telephone switching and voice messaging hardware, it does so at a cost which has limited its use to larger business customers. Moreover, because the approach is switch based, it is inapplicable to next generation network system, namely an Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN).
Consequently, a need exists for a system and method which permits residential customers and small to medium sized business customers the ability to place incoming calls in a queue when all of their lines are busy for later retrieval. Such a system and method should obviate the need for a subscriber to purchase telephone lines equivalent to the maximum queue size as well as the hardware needed to provide such queuing function. Subscribers should not be required to purchase any additional telephone lines or hardware to provide the required queuing function. Further, queues should be managed so as to permit status of queued calls to be forwarded to the subscriber.